Sick Day
by prettyaliens62
Summary: Mary comes down with the flu, but Randall is there to take care of her.


**Sick day**

**Mary comes down with the flu, but Randall is there to take care of her.**

It was 7:30 pm and Mary laid in bed with a really high fever of 102.2 degrees. Her small body ached with muscle pains and she had chills all over her body. She caught the flu from a little boy in her kindergarten class. Apparently, the little boy didn't learn to cover his mouth when he coughed. So, she caught it. Mary cringed at the soreness in her throat.

She sat up and tried to reach for her glass of water on the night stand, but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit her. Mary laid back down in her bed and shut her eyes. Hoping that would make the dizziness stop. It worked for a second, but it came right back. Mary pulled the covers over her body and tried to sleep it off.

Right when she was about to sleep, her stomach started to hurt again. Mary leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in her little waste basket. She sat up and fell back against her pillow. Her body was drenched in sweat. Mary started to cry. How she wished Randall was here to take care of her.

Meanwhile in Monstropolis, Randall and Fungus just got off work and was ready to call it a day. Randall got in his car and Fungus got in his and both men drove home to their apartments. Randall decided to pay Mary a little visit after he takes a shower and changes into some clean clothes. He arrived at his apartment and stepped out of his purple car. He took the apartment keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He stepped inside and shut the door. He turned on the lights and went into his bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He picked out a plain lavender v neck t shirt and a pair of pants. Randall walked in his bathroom and turned the shower head on. He got undressed and stepped into the shower.

After a few moments, Randall stepped out feeling refreshed. He dried off and put his clothes on. He brushed back his long hair and walked out of his bathroom. Randall went over to where he placed his car keys, grabbed them and headed out the door. He unlocked his car and drove off back to Monsters Inc. to see his little Mary.

Once he arrived at the factory, Randall stepped out of the car and went to the front entrance of the factory. He opened the double doors and went straight to Roz's office to get Boo's door card. He searched for it and found it. Randall slid the card in the door operating machine and few seconds later, Boo's door came into view. He opened the door softly and peaked inside.

"Mary?" He called out softly. There was no response. It was quite dark in Mary's room and he could hardly see a thing. Randall gently closed the door behind him and walked over to Mary's bed. He noticed that she was asleep which was a bit unusual because she was normally up and awake playing with her dolls.

Randall gently shook Mary by the shoulder. "Mary, wake up." He whispered softly. Mary stirred a bit and opened her bloodshot eyes. "Randy?" She croaked. She sat up and looked at him with a weak smile. Randall was a bit taken back at Mary's physical appearance.

She was extremely pale, soaked in sweat, and shivering. Randall took Mary's face in his hands and noticed how hot she felt. "Mary.. are you okay baby? You don't look so well." Randall brushed Mary's hair back from her sweat drenched forehead. Mary shook her head slowly.

"Come here." Randall gently pulled her into his lap and rocked her for a moment. Mary sniffed and rested her aching head on his chest. Randall placed his cool hand on Mary's forehead checking for a fever. "Oh Mary, you're burning up sweetie.

Do you want me to take you to my house and get you washed up?" Mary sniffed and bobbed her head yes. Her parents went out somewhere so they will never know she left. Randall grabbed a blanket from off Mary's bed and wrapped her in it. He picked her up and held her like a baby.

He opened the closet door and stepped inside. He made sure to close it behind him. He hit a button on the machine and the door disappeared. Randall ran swiftly through the hall and out the factory. He went to the parking lot and unlocked his car. He placed Mary in the front seat of his car and buckled her up. He got in the car and drove off to his apartment.

Once he arrived home, he took Mary out of the car and carried her to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He locked the door and went to his bedroom. He gently laid Mary on his bed and pulled the dark purple covers over her body. Randall leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

He tiptoed out of the bedroom and went to go run her a nice, warm bath. Once the bath was ready, Randall went back into his bedroom and looked for some fresh clothes for her to wear. He found a white t shirt that looked like it might be a little too long for her. He placed it on the bed and went over to Mary. Randall gently shook Mary awake.

"Mary… Wake up baby. I'm going to give you a bath, okay?" Mary smiled and nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered due to her sore throat. Randall picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Randall pulled of her sweat drenched shirt and pants and placed them on the floor. Mary pulled her underwear down by herself since Randall insisted she do it on her own. Randall picked Mary up and placed her in the bath water. He grabbed a sponge and lathered it with soap. He began to gently scrubbed Mary's back.

Mary closed her eyes in bliss. She let Randall scrub her arms, legs, and her hair. Randall looked down at Mary's relaxed face. He smiled. "Does this feel good hmm?" Mary smiled and nodded.

Randall chuckled under his breath. After a while he rinsed Mary off and pulled her out of the tub. He grabbed a towel from a railing and wrapped it around Mary's body. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and dried her off good.

He put the white t shirt on her and it fell past her knees. Randall placed his hand on her forehead again. Her temperature had gone down just a smidgen, but she was still quite warm. "Do you want some hot tea sweetie? It will make you feel better." Mary smiled nodded her head.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." He kissed her head and went off to his kitchen to fix her some tea. Mary got under the covers and waited patiently for Randall.

A few moments later, Randall returned with a hot cup of tea. He placed in on the nightstand to let it cool off a bit. He didn't want Mary to burn her tongue with it. Randall grabbed the tea from the nightstand and placed it on Mary's lips. She slowly sipped the tea and smiled.

Her throat was starting to feel a bit better. She took another sip. "Do you like it, Mary?" Mary stopped drinking her tea and looked at him. "Mhm. It's yummy." Randall chuckled.

He loved her so much. After a while, Mary finished her tea and fell asleep in Randall's arms. Randall set the tea cup on the nightstand and turned off the lights. He pulled Mary's body close to his and fell asleep. Tomorrow morning he will bring her back home. But for now, he laid in bed with the little girl in his arms. He had a feeling Mary would be much better when the sun comes up.

The End.

**Hey guys! I'm not dead yet. My internet was screwed up. *Sigh* I hope you all enjoyed my story. :) R&R! xoxo**


End file.
